Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq
Professor Pippy Pee-Pee Poopypants (later known as Tippy Tinkletrousers) was a scientist from New Swissland. He planned to solve the Earth's hunger and trash problems but then he planned to shrink the entire planet for laughing at his silly name. He failed and was hauled off to jail. He changed his name in a failed attempt to stop other people from making fun of it. He later escapes from jail to get his revenge on George, Harold and Captain Underpants, but ultimately triggered a chain of event leading up to several major events in the Earth's geological history, as well as his own death three times. Book 4 Professor Poopypants created the Goosy-Grow 4000 and the Shrinky-Pig 2000. He moved to America because he wanted to share to the planet his inventions and solve the biggest problems they had. everyone of every college laughed at him. He later got a job at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School in Piqua, Ohio as a science teacher, replacing Mr. Fyde who resinged. Everybody also laughed at his name. He soon invented the Gerbil Jogger 2000 and showed it to the class. Everyone was impressed by it until they found out that his last name was Pee-Pee. Later, he read a comic by George Beard and Harold Hutchins called "Captain Underpants and the Pied Pooper of Piqua". It destroyed his last bit of sanity and made him go crazy with revenge. Using the Goosy-Grow 4000, he makes the Gerbil Jogger 2000 grow as large as a building and then gets inside. He shrinks the school and holds them everyone in it hostage. He then unveils his plan to force everyone on Earth to change their names so everyone will have a silly name instead of a normal one, and anyone who refuses will be shrunk. Professor Poopypants does this first on Mr. Krupp, who becomes Lumpy Pottybiscuits. All the children find this funny, until Professor Poopypants forces them and the staff members to use the chart to change their names as well. George and Harold (now Fluffy and Cheeseball) find Mr. Pottybiscuits and turn him into Captain Underpants (now Buttercup Chickenfanny, but he refuses to change his name) to steal Professor Poopypants' enlarging machine, but unfortunately he gets caught and the Professor shrinks both him and the machine down in the process. Fluffy and Cheeseball get on the roof of the school to try to enlarge it (along with the students and teachers) back to normal size, but get noticed and thrown off the school by Professor Poopypants, but Cheeseball makes a paper airplane that Fluffy enlarges. The plane flies into many threats, yet Captain Underpants rescues them and they end up in an abandoned alley. Fluffy tries to enlarge Captain Underpants (accidentally enlarging Cheeseball's right hand) to the size of Professor Poopypants' gerbil machine. Captain Underpants was now visible so he gets enlarged again so he could fight Professor Poopypants. Professor Poopypants was ultimately defeated and everyone got their names back. The boys use the shrinking and enlarging machines to grow the school and shrink Captain Underpants back to normal size. Then Captain Underpants gets soaked with water, turning him back to Mr. Krupp. Professor Poopypants is then hauled off to jail. On the advice of George and Harold, he changes his name so no one will make fun of it anymore (which he hadn't thought of until George noted that to him). Sadly, he chooses his maternal grandfather's name, Tippy Tinkletrousers, which the people at jail make fun of. Book 5 Tippy Tinkletrousers appears in the Book in the Introduction Comic of George and Harold. Book 8 When George and Harold arrive in the alternate universe, Pippy Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers was seen as a good guy. He was working for the fire department along with Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer, who also became good. At the end of the book, Tippy Tinkletrousers actually appears in a giant pair of robotic trousers and gets angry at two cops that laugh at his name. He then freezes the cops with his latest invention: The Freezy Beam 4000. He then announces "It's time for my revenge!". He then chases after George, Harold, Sulu and Crackers. Book 9 It is revealed here that what happened at the end of the eighth book did not originally happen, as Tippy Tinkletrousers and the robotic trousers were actually from the future and interrupted what was supposed to happen. In the original timeline, after George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp get arrested, Tippy reveals his newest robotic suit to his prisoners by claiming that he is building a statue for the warden. He then takes Mr. Krupp and breaks both of them out as he wishes to find George and Harold and get revenge on Captain Underpants for throwing him in prison. He succeeds in finding the two boys due to Mr. Krupp telling him they are in the Piqua Juvenile Detention Center, but George and Harold snap their fingers in front of him, transforming him into Captain Underpants, but revealing to Tippy who the Captain is when not fighting crime. The Captain goes off to find a cape which he finds in the Everything Except Fabric Softener Store. Tippy then interrogates the boys on everything they know about their superhero until the Captain arrives. They fight, but the Captain easily beats the Professor with ease before the Captain tricks the Professor into freezing the suit's feet. The Captain then rips off the top of the suit, reducing it to the robotic trousers as seen at the end of Book 8. Realizing the Captain is too powerful for him to beat, the Professor decides to go back in time five years ago to escape from him. Tippy does so and successfully escapes from Captain Underpants. When Kipper Krupp and his friends run from an apparent ghost, Tippy appears in front of the sixth graders in his robot pants and states it looks like they have seen a ghost. This causes the four boys to go insane and taken to a reality-challenged institute as well as leaving Mr. Krupp to be blamed for all the events that happened in his school. He is fired from his position as principal due to everyone blaming him. Tippy, not realizing what he had just done, goes back to the future while also noting kids 5 years ago were really different than he thought they were. However when he returns, he sees the future ruined and destroyed. He learns from a small boy that the moon got blown up by Dr. Diaper, talking toilets started rampaging around the city, and giant zombie nerds began terrorizing the town. Realizing that he had created a huge mistake, the Professor tries to get back into his robot pants and undo the entire mess, but he is seemingly squashed by the giant zombie nerd George and Harold before he could do so. Book 10 However, it's revealed that Tippy Tinkletrousers was not killed by the Zombie Nerd Harold, because zombie nerds are slow due to their incredible size and Tippy faked his death by placing a bag of ketchup under Harold's feet. Tippy went back in time to before he drove the bullies insane and froze them before they could see him. He shrunk his younger self and returned to the present with him. When the bullies thawed, history was restored to normal. Tippy confronted George and Harold and froze the cops as was depicted at the end of Book 8. He attempted his revenge on George and Harold, but they escaped him and went back in time to return Crackers to the dinosaur age, bringing Sulu with them to protect him from Tippy and accidentally bringing Mr. Krupp with them due to him chasing after George and Harold. Tippy sent his smaller, younger self back in time to find out where George and Harold disappeared to. Because of this, three Tippys existed at once: "Big Tippy," "Tiny Tippy," and "Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy." '''They traveled back in time after George and Harold, during which Tiny Tippy and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy decided they didn't like being bossed around, so they snuck out and traveled through time to get the Goosy-Grow 4000 (ironically causing role reversal between the boy who often noticed the events and his mother who was skeptical about them). Tiny Tippy had Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy use it to restore him to his normal size and then again to make him bigger, calling himself "Supa Mega Tippy." However he refused to use the Goosy-Grow 4000 on Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy and immediately traveled back to the Mesozoic Era. Meanwhile, '''Big Tippy fought Captain Underpants, discovering that water turns him back into Mr. Krupp. Then Supa Mega Tippy appeared (with Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy aboard his robot unseen). Big Tippy told his bigger self about Captain Underpants's weakness, but they argued over who should destroy him, resulting in Big Tippy activating the timer of a nuclear bomb on his robot in an attempt to kill Captain Underpants himself. Even though the bombs couldn't be turned off, he didn't care as long as it killed his nemesis. Supa Mega Tippy traveled into the future with the others after kicking Big Tippy to Mexico before the bomb exploded, killing Big Tippy along with the dinosaurs. Supa Mega Tippy '''and the others traveled to the caveman age, where '''Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy '''tampered with his giant counterpart's freeze beam so that it couldn't be turned off. '''Supa Mega Tippy ties up Mr. Krupp under a waterfall after George and Harold got away by distracting him and cutting apart the mechanical arms. George and Harold got the cavemen to help fight against him, causing damage to him and his robot, so Supa Mega Tippy tried to freeze them, but as his freeze beam wouldn't turn off(which was due to Slightly Younger Tippy sabotaging the device and its emergency shutoff), and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy permanently turned the Goosy-Grow 4000 on with the help of some gum to repeatedly increase his size until he accidentally drops it. This causes the Goosy-Grow 4000 to zap the ice, which causes the ice to rapidly spread across the planet, starting the Ice Age and freezing Supa Mega Tippy to death. George and Harold untied Mr. Krupp and turned him into Captain Underpants, who moved the cavemen to a safe area but was turned back to Mr. Krupp by Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy, who took him, George, Harold, Crackers, and Sulu, and traveled thirty years into the future from their time. George and Harold turned Mr. Krupp and his future counterpart into Captain Underpants, who beat up Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. When it looks like they would win, Tippy activates his nuclear bomb which he modified to destroy the entire galaxy. Crackers and Sulu got on board his robot and sent it back in time to before the universe existed. In the darkness, the bomb exploded, killing Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy and creating the universe with the Big Bang (or "Big Ka-Bloosh Theory"). Thus, all three of his deaths caused the major events of the universe to take place. Book 11 The professor only made two short cameos in this novel. First in the introduction comic, and the part when Melvin, Captain Underpants, George, and Harold arrive in the present. However in that part, he was only seen from behind. Description He wear a red shirt with a blue bow, blue jeans, black shoes, has semicircular glasses, a large grey puff of hair and has a mustache. Trivia *The Professor has appeared in five books so far. Appearances * Captain Underpants Series ** Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants (Called Tippy Tinkletrousers at the end of the book and the rest of his appearances) ** Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People ** Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers ** Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers ** Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000(short cameos, final appearance). Gallery IMG 1028.PNG|Professor Poopypants as he appears in the Captain Underpants film.